


Oh, The Things We Do for Love

by Trash_queen_number_one



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Relationships, Shit ton of flowers, jealous exs, poor Mitika, poor Mitika didn't ask for this, well shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_queen_number_one/pseuds/Trash_queen_number_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't know how, but somehow they would get their (Y/N) back.<br/>(Hi, I suck at summeries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look, I made more trash.

It had all started with a letter on her desk. Having her own office, it was quite common for letters and papers to suddenly appear on the wood surface. Though, they were often dropped off by various low ranking officers or droids. This one was different however. It looked as if the papers on her desk had been cleared away, so that the letter was in the exact middle of them. She sighed as she picked the piece of paper up to see if there was any information on the envelope. There wasn't. She sat down and slowly opened it and pulled the piece from its cover. She immediately looked to the bottom for any signature. Of course there was one, and of course it was from one of the two people she loathed to hear from. At the bottom of the paper, in big, beautiful calligraphy, was the signature of General Brendol Hux.  
"Son of a Bitch, what does he want now." She mumbled to herself as she began to read the letter.  
It was not what she thought it was, was it. Was it seriously an apology from those two assholes? Do they really think that apologizing, after a year of depression and heartaches, and after she had finally found someone else, that they could do something like this? The letter had basically held an apology and a place for the three of them to meet. (Y/N) scoffed and threw the letter into the trash bin by her desk, and proceeded with her work.  
About an hour later, Dopheld, her new lover, had come in to her office to visit.  
"Hey Dop." She got up form her seat and rushed over to wrap her arms around his neck. He easily caught her and spun her around, giving her a chaste kiss when he set her back down.  
"Hey (Y/N)." He said with a goofy smile.  
"What brings you here lieutenant." She threw out playfully.  
"What, I can't see my favorite head doctor?"   
She giggled and kissed him again.  
"Well, I'm free for another hour, anything you want to do, Dop?" She said suggestively.  
"Well..." He tapped his finger on his chin.  
\------  
At the end of the day, she was so relieved to finally go back to her quarters. She was thinking about how she was basically pass out once she entered as she put in the code. The door opened to two men, staring straight at her. She screamed.  
"What the hell are you two doing in here?! get out!" She commanded  
"You didn't come." Ren replied sadly.  
"No shit it didn't come, you really think a letter is going to fix it all?"  
Hux opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it.  
"You two broke my fucking heart, and now that I've finally, finally moved on, you want me back? It doesn't work like that. Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I'm going to go find the only person who actually cares about me on this goddamn ship ."  
"He's already been taken cared of." Ren spit out.  
"You didn't."  
"He took what's ours!"  
"You- you killed him. You monsters!" She screamed. She ran out of the room ,tears now falling down her face, as Hux and Kylo ran after her. Corridor after corridor she turned, trying to lose them. Why the fuck would they do that? Killing a man, just because he has the girl you now want back? They were getting smaller and smaller as she gained more lead way in between them and herself.   
When she had lost them, she quickly found a supply closet. She quickly closed herself in, and since she couldn't find some sort of lock, barracked the door with some boxes. She sat down in the far corner of the small room, and began to sob. What the fuck had she done to deserve this? She was finally happy, with a stable relationship with someone whom she knew actually loved her, and then those two came back into the picture. Last time she checked, she was only an "object of their lust", in the words of Hux. She hit the wall, letting out some of her anger that went along with her grief. There was a knock on the door.  
"(Y/N)?" Came an accented voice. She knew it was the general had found her. She stopped making any sound, hoping that he would just go away. The door knob jiggled and opened, knocking into the barrack she had set up.  
"(Y/N)?" A weird sounding scoff, "Take these things down, let me in."  
She remained silent. He then kicked the door, opening the door enough for him to enter.  
"(Y/N)." He sighed as he slowly approached her.  
"Get (hiccup) the (hiccup) fuck away from me!" She curled in on herself more. He crouched down by her, and she scooted farther against the wall. He reached out to touch her, but she slapped his hand away, and quickly moved to get up. He, however, was more quick to catch her arm to stop her from moving.  
"Let go of me!"  
"No."  
She jerked her hand, trying to lose his grip, but he still held on firmly.  
"You. Are. Ours." He punctuated.  
"I'm not anyone's. I've moved on, you need to too."  
"No."  
She let out an irritated growl and jerked her hand harder, still, his grip would not relent.  
"You're coming with me."  
"No I'm not!"  
Her protests were ignored as he dragged her out of the closest and in the direction of his quarters.  
She squirmed and tried to free herself the whole journey there. Hux seemed to ignore these and calmly proceed however. When they did get to his quarters, he quickly typed in a code and the doors opened, revealing a scene (Y/N) hadn't seen in over a year. A large and sparsely furnished living room with a miserable looking Kylo Ren on one of the couches. His face immediately lit up when he saw the women enter the room.  
"(Y/N)?" He said coming towards her with a rare smile. She tugged her arm more, trying again to get away from the duo. Hux only pulled her farther into the room, and the door closed behind them. Kylo came closer and stood next to Hux. Fear was running through her veins, if they had killed Mitika, then would they kill her too?  
"We have no desire to harm you." She heard Kylo say softly.  
"You killed him! Why wouldn't you just kill me next!" She sobbed as she collapsed onto the ground in a heap. She faced the door, away from them, just waiting for something to happen; hopefully what she had suggested. The two sighed and opened the door, seeing that they would make no progress with her like this. She quickly got up and ran out the entranceway and down the corridor. They both looked at her as she ran. They didn't know how, but they knew that they soon would get their precious (Y/N) back.


	2. Operation: Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... My guiena pig's pregnant

When she did get back to her room, she all but collapsed onto her bed. She hadn't bothered to adjust herself, she just grabbed on to her pillow like a lifeline and cried for what seemed like days. She heard her alarm go off, signaling that she had only stayed up a night crying, instead of the large span of days it felt like. She was almost about to call in sick, thinking there was no way that she could function like this, but she realized that people still needed her help, and so she would be strong and face the day, hiding her internal grief. She groggily got ready for the day, barely staying awake. Luckily the medical center had a caff machine, so she could just run on caffeine until the end of the day. She took a deep breath an walked out the doors, keeping a vigilant eye for her two ex lovers.  
She entered her office, after waiting for the good fifteen minutes it took for the caff to brew and to wait for her other tired co workers to get their cup. She almost dropped her mug, however, when she saw the ginormous bouquet of flowers that now sat atop of her desk.  
"Huh?" She asked aloud to herself. She slowly, cautiously, made her way to where the vase sat, as if the blooms may have some sort of explosive buried somewhere within them. There was a note strung around the bunch of stems, one that looked quite intricate and, well, expensive looking. Guessing who it was from, and still hoping somehow Mitaka was still alive and somehow sending her flowers now, she opened the card:

_Our dearest (Y/N),_

_We both sincerely apologize for the actions that took place last evening. If you wish to know, Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka has been transferred to Inquisitor on short notice, unlike what Ren had misled you to believe yesterday. We have no intentions of hurting you, and we both wish for you to come back to us, so we may be what we once were. We understand that you may not wish to speak to us right now, and we accept the fact we did, in fact, may have said a few choice words in the past that you may have taken offense to. We both have realized our mistake by letting you go, and we assure you that we will do all that is within our power to win you back._

_With Dutiful Love and Sincerity,_

_Commander Kylo Ren_  
_General Brendol Hux_

Well, at least Dopheld was alive, but the fact that they had blamed her for their breakup enraged her. She had half a mind to just chuck the flowers into the trash compactor,or , she realized, she could just chuck the note into the trash, but give the flowers to her a friend of her's that she had accidentally ignored for the past week or so. She was actually the one who really helped her through her break up and was always kind of there for her. She may have considered her a best friend, but something keep her from saying the words aloud. She had been busy lately, and she hadn't really had time to converse or do any thing with her. Maybe the flowers will show that she was aware of the situation, and maybe she'll get a break sometime in the near future to finally go see her friend again. She went over to her communications device and put in a request for someone to deliver something. She quickly sprawled out a note on another piece of paper and within a few minutes, a nervous looking man in First Order regalia was at her door. She quickly handed him the vase and told him the name and place of her friend and sent him on his way. With that taken care of, she plopped down on her desk chair and did some paperwork. She couldn't help the occasional glance to the letter in the bin. She was relieved that Dopheld was still alive, but the fact that they seemed to blame her for the breakup still bothered her. She sighed and shook her head, they're just a couple of assholes, she thought to herself, and she laughed.  
\------  
It had been a long ass day, apparently Kylo had another tantrum, and at less fifteen 'troopers where sent to the med bay. Most of them had some sort of respiratory problem, and the rest had a broken limb or two. This, doubled with the fact that she hadn't slept the night prior, led to an extremely fatigued (Y/N). She almost fell asleep three times during her rounds, and actually did fall asleep for a good fifteen minutes in her office, before being awaken by one of her underlings, alerting her about the injured 'troopers. Her head hung low, almost falling asleep right there, as she trudged into her quarters. She turned on her lights to see better, only to be met with a room full of flora. She rubbed her face and groaned, she was too tired of this shit. She ignored the unwanted decorations in her rooms and quickly got ready for bed. She turned on her shower, and was about to undress when she heard her door open. She quickly darted out of her small 'fresher. There stood a lower ranking officer bringing in more vases of flowers.  
"Seriously?!" She yelled, startling the poor man, almost causing him to drop the glasses.  
"I'm-I'm sorry madam, I-I was told to deliver these to your quarters."  
"By who?"  
"The- the commander, and Ge-general Hux, y-you are Dr.(L/N), correct?"  
She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Yes, that's me, is that all?"  
The poor guy let out a nervous breathy laugh "n-no, there's about five more."  
(Y/N) groaned. "Well, I'm going to shower, go ahead and finish up with," she motioned towards the door, "that." She didn't want him getting killed because he didn't finish the job.  
"Y-yes madam."  
"(Y/N)"  
"W-what."  
"Just called me (Y/N)." And with that she headed back towards her 'fresher.  
When she did finally crawl under the pile of blankets she normally slept in, due to the freezing cold temperatures that, for some reason, the ship was kept at, something kept clawing at her in the back of her mind. Something about the grandiose amount of blooms that now sat in her living room caused her to begrudgingly get up out of bed and make her way the her main room. She knew she missed a detail, because what she didn't notice was the exact same type of paper tied around each of the bundles of flowers.  
"You have got to be kidding me."


	3. In Which Kylo Actually Wants Medical Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I finally have consistent internet access so woohoo!

The next morning, (Y/N) completely ignored the vases, and continued to get ready for the day. Then, like every other day, she made her way to the med bay of the ship, and settled herself in her office, and began to fill out paper work. She was in the middle of filling some prescription pain killers for a certain officer, when one of the doctors that worked under her burst through the door, panic obvious on his face as he announced.  
"L-Lord Ren has been i-injured, and re-requests your m-medical at-attention immediately."  
She just sighed and slowly rose from her chair. She followed the flustered doctor out of the room and down a series of hallways that lead to a door that held a medical suite inside. She quickly dismissed him and opened the door, apparently waking up her ex in the progress. He let out an emphasized groan as he turned to face her, though, she knew he was faking. She had seen him with worse injuries and still run several miles, while killing several people in the process.  
"What do you want Kylo?" She groaned.  
He moaned and reached out to her.  
"It hurts (Y/N)"  
"Get out."  
"Pllllllease" he moaned  
"Out. Now." She pointed to the door.  
"No, please! Just please see if I have injured myself please!" He was practically on his knees begging at this point. Not wanting to be held responsible for possibly further injuring the commander, she sighed.  
"Get on the bed, and SHUT UP!" She pinched her nose between her fingers in annoyance. She went over to cabinets in the corner, where the scanner was. She quickly grabbed it from one of the lower drawers and made her way back to the supposedly injured knight. She scanned him quicker than she did with her usual patients, and looked at the results not even twenty seconds later.  
"A mild concussion and minor bruises. Get out." She said bluntly.  
The knight didn't move as he still laid on the medical bed, still staring at the doctor.  
"Ren, Get. Out." She pointed to the door. Seeing that he had no intention of moving, she sighed and began to make her way out of the room. That was, until she walked into a wall of black uniform. She was about to recoil and quickly dodge her way the hell out of there, when two hands grabbed her wrists in a firm grip and walked her back a step into the room as the door swished back into place. She struggled to get out of the general's grip, but he would not yield.  
"Let go of me! Bastard!" She kicked her legs, finding purchase in his abdomen, causing the the red head to let go of her hands as he grabbed that area. She stepped a few paces back, before she couldn't move. She saw Kylo get off the bed and come behind her. With a gloved thumb, he stroked her cheek and looked with a sad look, down at her.  
"O, how I have missed this." He whispered into her hair as he laid a chaste kiss there.  
"Let go of me, please." She now felt fear running through her. Kylo seemed to sense this, and tighten his grip on her, as now Hux began running his fingers through her hair as well.  
"No need to be afraid of us love." Kylo cooed.  
"She's afraid?" Hux raised a brow.  
He responded by rubbing his cheek onto the top of her head  
"It seems so." He sighed.  
"She's shaking Ren." He ran his hand down her arm and intertwined his with hers and raised it towards the knight to see.  
"So it seems."   
The general brought her hand to his lips and place a gentle kiss on its back, then turned it so he could kiss her palm.  
"S-stop." She begged  
Her pleas were ignored as the two men continued to leave soft caresses and kisses.  
"Stop. Stop!" Her eyes began to well up as she struggled to get out of their hold. The men noticed this and did, in fact, stop and both looked at her with confused looks.  
"What's wrong darling?" Hux asked  
"Really?!" She pushed out of their hold and backed up towards the door.  
"What the hell have I told you two assholes several times?" Tears streamed down her face"I hate you!"   
With that she opened the door and booked it out of the room, sobbing as she ran, leaving two bewildered men behind her. She ran all the way back to her room (not including elevators), and slammed the door shut as she got to her quarters. She made sure to lock and set a passcode for her door, and with tears still streaming down, she ran to her bedroom, hopped onto her bed, grab a pillow, and began to sob into it. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep, until she woke up to find that several hours had passed, and it was now the night cycle.  
"Shit." She said to herself. She got out of bed, and went to her bathroom to clean herself up. After she had washed up, she went out to her kitchen arena to make some tea, and sat on her couch, silently wondering what she was going to do.   
After downing her cup of tea, and after thinking through her options, she sighed as she got up. She redressed herself and made her way down a few halls, until she made it to an office. (Y/N) stepped through the threshold and went up to a desk where a woman in uniform was typing at a screen behind a desk. She walked up to the woman and with a quiet voice asked.  
"Is it possible to apply for a transfer?"


	4. Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real

"WHAT!"  
The roar echoed throughout the halls of The Finalizer. The knight tore the form in half and threw it to the ground as he reached for his light saber.  
"Ren!" The general's voice warned, "for the love of God, don't you dare destroy my office."   
They stared at each other, each one trying to establish dominance over the other.  
"Anyway, that's besides the point, what our focus should be is keeping her here." The general continued.  
"She seemed to have thought that she could get around us when it came to the papers." Kylo chirped.  
The general nodded and motioned for the knight to follow him. He pushed the series to of button that opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.  
"Where exactly are we going general." Kylo quickly put his helmet on and rushed to walk next to the ginger.  
"To (Y/N)'s room of course."  
Kylo's mask looked down at him, giving him a confused look from within, but said nothing as the duo made their way to her quarters.  
\------  
(Y/N) was packing her things, if everything got through with no problems, she should be cleared in a few hours. She had already gotten a place on The Executor and was looking forward to seeing her Dop again. She was humming quietly as she walked around her quarters, placing things neatly into various luggage bags, when she heard a knocking at her door. She was hoping that it was a droid or something of the sort, coming to tell her that her form had been approved. What she hadn't expected when she opened the door, were the reasons why she wanted to transfer.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing." Hux yelled as soon as the door opened. (Y/N) quickly tried to close the door, but as it tried to go down, it froze in place, as did she. Ren came over and and casually waved a hand, making her unconscious, and before she hit the ground, picked her up and carried her out of the room. He released his hold on the door as he stepped out and followed the general back to his office.  
\-------  
Softness beneath her was the first thing she felt. She snuggled in deeper and let out a content sigh.  
It was just a dream after all   
That's when she heard murmuring coming from her side.  
What?  
She groggily opened one eye, and looked at the area that she could see. It took her a second, but her mind eventually woke up enough to realize that this wasn't her room.  
Shit  
She opened her other eye, and tried to listen in on what the two voices were talking about.  
"What the hell are we suppose to do Hux?"  
"I don't know! You were the one who made her pass out."  
"Well, how would you suggest we got her here?"  
There was some indistinguishable murmuring.  
"Hux."  
More undistinguishable murmuring.  
"Hux!"  
Murmuring  
"Hux!"  
"What?!"  
Before he was able to say the next part, (Y/N) was already out of the bed, was in the living room, and was stealthily trying to make her way out. Both men's heads turned towards her, and she broke out in a sprint. But before she could get much further, she was suddenly frozen in place, by some unseen force. She tried wiggling out of the hold, only to find that she couldn't move a muscle.  
"Now, now, darling, where do you think you're going?" Hux cooed.  
"Let go of me! I've already told that I don't want anything to do with you."   
"Now why would we do that?" Kylo piped in, completely ignored the last part.  
Hux walked over and whispered something in Ren's ear. He looked over to him and nodded his head, and again, (Y/N) again was surrounded by darkness.  
\---------------  
She woke up with a start, and found that she couldn't move. She was looking up at the ceiling, and two heads came into view. She squinted up and them, still waking up.  
"Good morning sweetheart."  
"Fuck off."  
"Now, is that anyway to greet your commander?"  
"It is if the fucking kidnapped me!"  
"Calm down now darling, you're going to hurt yourself."  
"Please let me go, I don't want any part of this." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.  
Hux shushed her as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
"It's alright darling, were here."  
"Please." She sobbed.  
Kylo went to sit besides her, opposite of Hux and lightly stroked her hair. Kylo brought her up into a sitting position so that her head was under his neck and his arms wrapped around her, smothering her against his chest. She felt a weight lifting from the bed, and assumed that Hux had gotten up. The door opened, then closed, as Ren continued to stroke her hair and leaving feather-light kissed along her hairline. Hux came back, and she heard some clinking of metal as he set something down. She again felt a dip n the bed, and a hand bringing her head to face him. In his hand, was a glass of water, and what she could see behind him was a tray of food. Hux brought the water to her lips. Shaking her head no, she turned her head away.  
"Nothing is wrong with the water, darling." He tried again, bringing the glass up to her lips. Ren, noticing Hux's dilemma, pinched her nose shut, forcing her to open her mouth, and Hux took he opportunity to pour the water into her mouth. When he lowered the glass, Ren let go of her face, causing her to cough and sputter the water that accidentally went down her windpipe.  
"Now, are you going to let us feed you willingly, or do we have to force you?"  
(Y/N) panted, catching her breath. "Fine." She seethed.  
"Good girl"  
Hux brought the tray and placed it on his lap. Then proceeded to cut a forkful or some sort of meat and raised to to her mouth. She reluctantly opened and accepted the morsel. This continued until the plate was empty. Hux placed the tray back onto the bedside table, stretched and got up, heading towards the 'fresher. Meanwhile, Kylo adjust himself and his captive so that he was resting against the headboard and she was in between his legs. He held her against his chest and nuzzled the top of her head. Hux returned nothing but a pair of sleep pants. Returning to the bed, they exchanged the girl from one to the other, and then Kylo took his turn going to the 'fresher. Knowing that Hux wouldn't have a sort of force hold on her, she used this to her advantage and struggled to get out of his grip. She then noticed that her limbs felt heavy and her attempts became weaker and weaker. She sighed and gave up, leaning her weight against his chest.   
"Hush, darling. There's nothing you can do right now."  
Tears again began to prickle in her eyes. Just in time, Kylo emerged from the 'fresher and returned to the bed. He got in bed, opposite of where Hux was, and laid down. Hux then lowered himself with (Y/N) in his hold, and adjusted her so that both men had their arms around her. Kylo reached over and gave a light kiss on Hux's lips and settled himself back on his side. He commanded the lights to go to turn completely off, and burrowed his face into his pillow. A few minutes later, snoring could be heard from the knight. Meanwhile, she also felt the general's arms go limp and his breathing evening out. (Y/N), however, was wide awake, still shocked at what had happened to her.


	5. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short

She stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, as her capturers slept slept on either side of her. Kylo stirred in his sleep, and nuzzled his nose in her hair.  
"Mh, go to sleep love." He mumbled as he snored on. (Y/N) sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling, still wondering what the hell had just happened.  
"Hm, your thoughts are too loud." He again mumbled against her hair. He then lazily pur a hand on her forehead, and then she was out.  
\--------  
(Y/N) woke up on the soft surface. She snuggled deeper into the blankets, until she realized that there were, what felt like, two pairs of arms wrapped around her. Her eyes shot open in panic as she quickly tried to get out of their grip.  
"Stop moving." Hux grumbled, obviously not to happy about being woke up. (Y/N) laid back down, and slowly began to pry her captures hands from her body.  
"Go back to sleep (Y/N)." Kylo grumbled on the other side of the bed.   
Screw it  
With a sudden burst of energy, she pulled herself free, and ran out of the room, into the living room, and to the door. She typed in some codes, only to find that the previous codes she used to get in and out of their quarters earlier, had changed.  
Shit  
She began to practically bang on the control pad, trying different methods of trying to get the blast doors open.  
Stupid thing  
"Are you quite done yet?" A accented voice came from behind her. She froze in place, and slowly crane her head towards the voice.  
"If you are done trying you're fruitless and quite annoying attempts, would you please come back to bed?"  
Seeing no movement from her, he walked over to her, and tiredly threw her over his shoulder and trudged back into the bedroom.  
"Get you hands off me! Put me down!"  
Hux ignore her pleas and was unaffected by her weak punches that landed on his back.  
"Ren, can you keep her here while I get ready?"  
He placed her on the bed, and the knight wrapped his arms around her, affectively immobilizing her.  
"Please let me go. I don't want to be here."  
Kylo shushed her and brought her closer to his chest.  
"Please."   
He only continued to coo at her and run his fingers through her hair. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, and she tried to hide them. Unfortunately, Kylo had taken notice, and brought her face up, so that she looked at his face. He cupped her cheek and wiped away the stray tears with his thumb. She swatted his hand away and tried to turn away from him with no avail.  
"Please stop."  
"Oh, love, why would I ever stop?"  
"Because I want you to."  
"We've already listened to what you want when you left us and we will never make that same mistake again."  
"But I left you for a reason."  
"Yes, Hux and I both realized this, and realized how important you truly are to us."  
"Stop it! Just stop it!" She pushed against his chest, trying to get out of his grip.  
"Stop what? Caring for you? Loving you! Going as far as we did to have you?" He gripped her tighter and whispered calmly in her ear.  
"You should realize that we have made our mistakes, and we were trying to fix them. You just seem to not appreciate our efforts."  
"I don't give a damn about you efforts, I moved on."  
"But we haven't."  
"I don't care if you two hadn't moved on, you know how much pain you two caused when I realized what I truly was to you, and left?"  
"You never were a whore to us love, we were just slow to realize how much you meant to us."  
"At least Mitika treated me like a person, not just something to fuck and leave behind."  
Kylo gripped her tighter and buried his head in her hair.  
"I'm sorry (Y/N), I'm so very sorry."  
(Y/N) felt her hair become wet, and realized that Kylo too was crying."  
"I'm sorry, I said that. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."  
He began to mumble lines of 'sorrys' into her hair as he held her tight to him. She heard the door to the 'fresher open and shut.  
"Oh darlings."  
Kylo looked, bleary-eyed over at his lover. Hux walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge were the crying duo lay. He took Kylo and gently guided him so that his head was on his lap, and that he let go of (Y/N). He then cuddled (Y/N) to his side, and she surprisingly complied.  
"Ren told you, didn't he?" He looked down at the now silent, red eyed man.  
She nodded slowly and positioned herself so that she laid on her side, facing away from the two.  
"(Y/N)"  
No response.  
"(Y/N), darling, please."  
She curled in on herself.  
"Darling, please look at me."  
He rolled her on her side, so that she faced him. He was greeted by a tear stained face, similar to the state that Ren's was in.  
"Oh darling, I am so sorry." He ran his fingers through her hair.  
"Can- can I just be left alone please."  
Kylo and Hux looked at each other.  
"Okay darling, we'll allow you."  
Hux begrudgingly got up and walked into the living room, (Y/N) following after him. He typed in some codes, and placed his hand on the scanner, and the blast doors opened into the hallway. Hux, who was now visibly trembling, but still held no expression, stood up straight, reached a hand out to her's, brought it to his lips, and laid a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. He then placed the other hand bumpy his first, and kept his lips on her hand, as he begged her for eye contact.  
"Please come back." His voice seemed to waver, but only for a second. She just nodded he head and went out the door. Hux watched helplessly as he watched her leave, looking at the back of her head, until the blast doors shut.


	6. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but it made the chapter work

That night she got very little of sleep. All she could really think about was what the hell had happened those past few days. She laid there, staring at the ceiling, sorting through her thoughts. Eventually, she gave up trying to fall sleep, so (Y/N) got up and when to kitchen. She put some instant caff into the machine and let it brew. Grabbing a mug, she poured the finished product into the container and sipped at it. Then she went to the small living area her quarters provided, and sat down in front of the holoscreen. She flipped through various channels, mostly news and various sports, until she tuned into some old cartoons.   
This will do  
She snuggled close to the arm of her couch and lazily watched the screen. That was until she heard the faint beeping of her alarm from her bedroom, telling her to wake up. She moaned as she reluctantly got up to silence the damn thing. She stocked over to the beeping clock and slammed her palm onto the button, causing it to finally stop its insentient beeping. She then collapsed onto her bed, and soon fell back asleep.  
————  
She was awakened the feeling of fingers brushing through her hair. She let out a groan and weakly swatted at the hand. She heard a chuckle through the haze. (Y/N) opened her eyes to see the red headed general stroking her hair, looking down on her groggy form.  
“What the hell!” She shot up into a sitting position, causing the general’s gloved hand out of her hair.  
“I was informed that you did not show up to your station today, (Y/N).”  
She looked over to the clock that read that she was three hours late to her shift.  
“Oh shit!” She darted up, only to be stopped by a pair of arms keeping her in place.  
“Now, now, don't worry about this. I have excused you for the day.”  
(Y/N) looked up at him, confused. Hux turned his face towards the door leading into her living room.  
“Ren! What the hell is taking you so long!”  
Great, both of them were here  
Door opened, revealing an unmasked Kylo Ren.  
“What the hell are you two even doing here! I thought you said you would give me time!”  
“We were worried!” Ren pitched in.  
“Well, I’m doing just fine, thanks. Now would you please leave my quarters.”  
“Not until we're sure that you really are ‘fine’.”  
“For the love of… Get out of there!” She got up and ran to the knight who was going through her laundry.  
“What the hell are you doing!”  
“Ren! Get out of her hamper!”  
Kylo quickly shoved something in his robes and turned around.  
The general gave a sigh.  
“Anyway, you have been excused from your duties this cycle and I have called a medidroid to check your health.”  
“Sir-“  
“Hux.” He corrected  
(Y/N) rolled her eyes.  
“Hux, thank you for your concern, but I'm really fine. Now could the both of you leave.”  
“We will leave, but the droid will still be ordered and have the results delivered to us.”  
“No! I don't need you looking at my health records!”  
“It's public knowledge (Y/N). You signed the privacy agreement when you received your station.”  
“Doesn't mean I want you looking at it.”  
“I just want to make sure you are not ill.” He went to stroke her hair. She dodged his hand before adding.  
“Believe me sir, I am in perfect health.”  
Ignoring her statement, he turned to his other lover and said.  
“Ren come here, we must be going.”   
Hux placed a kiss atop (Y/N) head before she could pull away. He then turned to Ren who had walked over to where the pair stood. (Y/N) looked at him with caution, not wanting him to touch her either, but Ren, being force sensitive, froze her in place and stroke her cheek with the back of his hand; before placing a kiss where the General had previously. He pulled away, and (Y/N) flinched away.  
“I thought we agreed not to touch me.”  
“We never said anything of the sort.” Hux answered.  
“Just… don't touch me, please. It just doesn't make me feel comfortable.”  
“We will do no such thing to the being that holds Ren and my’s affection.”  
“Please go away.” She mumbled.  
Ren and Hux exchanged looks before glancing down at (Y/N)’s defeated form.  
“As you wish.” Ren granted.  
The general, however, was a little more stubborn about this, and refused to move when Ren began to walk away. He went over and tugged on Hux’s wrist, pulling him out of her quarters.  
When she hear the doors open and shut, she let out a deep sigh and collapsed on top of her bed. She stared at the ceiling, thinking, for what seemed to be the hundredth time this week,  
What the hell is happening?


End file.
